


Consider the Possibilities

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: A variety of representatives from a number of worlds get togetheron a neutral planet.  Consider the possibilities.Notes: Star Wars Crossover





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Consider the Possibilities

##  Consider the Possibilities

##### Written by JediRule  
Comments? Write to us at mynah@earthlink.net

  * SUMMARY : A variety of representatives from a number of worlds get together on a neutral planet. Consider the possibilities.
  * PG [Hu] [Cr] Star Wars Crossover



* * *

A variety of representatives from a number of worlds get together on a neutral planet. Consider the possibilities.

SG-1 arrives first. Daniel immediately wanders off in search of artifacts, triggers a booby-trap, and has to go back to Earth for immediate medical attention.

Apophis orders SG-1 shot.

The Tok'Ra immediately grow tunnels and head underground.

The Tollan reassert the fact that they are pompous bigheads who won't share their technology.

Nirh'ti attempts to reconfigure the DNA of everyone who crosses her path.

Oma Dessala arrives and speaks in metaphors to anyone who attempts to communicate with her.

Teal'c and Tanith start an all-out, knockdown brawl that no one wants to break apart.

The Abydonians never show up because they claim the 'Gate address isn't on their map.

SG-3 arrives and starts shooting every Goa'uld in sight.

Bray'tac incites a rebellion amongst the Jaffa.

SG-J arrives and stops SG-3 from shooting the Goa'uld.

Colonel Makepeace blames SG-J for messing up his perfect shot at Anubis.

Anubis tries to collect compensation for attempted murder.

Lords Yu and Baal argue over who's fleet is bigger.

Tanith sues Teal'c for a broken arm.

The Kelownans threaten to drop a Naquadria bomb if everyone doesn't get along.

Everyone ignores the Kelownans.

The Nox arrive, take one look around, and promptly turn invisible.

Chronos refuses to show up because "the accommodations are not good enough for someone of his stature".

Osiris lobbies for Anubis's return to the stature of System Lord, and is ignored.

The Tok'Ra inserts spies into the ranks of every Goa'uld in sight.

The Asguard nearly give everyone food poisoning because they're catering.

O'Neill blows his knee trying to stay away from Apophis's Jaffa, and limps back to the SG-C for immediate physical therapy.

Tanith loses his lawsuit against Teal'c, and tries to get an appeal.

The NID show up and begin stealing Tollan technology. 

The Tollan leave in a huff.

SG-2 is sent to try and convince the Tollan to come back.

The Russians show up and demand Naquadaa generator technology.

Arianna Esdel trips and inadvertently knocks Colonel Maybourne into an activating wormhole.

All of the present SG-C teams laud Arianna Esdel as a hero for getting rid of Maybourne. Now if she can only do the same to Senator Kinsey.

Nirh'ti is shoved into her own DNA reconfiguration device, is transformed into a hideous monster, and leaves in shame.

Daniel returns and begins hunting for coffee.

A gigantic yelling match ensues after Daniel raids Qui-Gon's coffee supply.

The Chinese don't know what's going on, but blame the Goa'uld.

The Arab contingent ignores the Goa'uld completely and begins drilling for oil.

Senator Kinsey insults Apophis and gets shot.

Apophis claims he thought Kinsey was a member of SG-1.

The U.S. government sues Apophis, and wins 100 pounds of Naquadaa.

Apophis launches a full-scale assault on Earth.

The Asguard stop Apophis, who leaves in disgust.

The Russians become very dissatisfied with the proceedings and attempt to nuke the U.S. contingent.

SG-J deflects the Russian nuke back into their own camp.

The Russian government sues SG-J.

Anakin Skywalker convinces the Russian government that it was a Goa'uld attack.

The Russians attack the Goa'uld.

The Goa'uld pound the Russians into the dirt.

Oma Dessala helps the Russians Ascend.

The Russian government sues Oma Dessala for 'kidnapping'

SG-2 returns unsuccessful from talking to the Tollans.

Daniel returns to Earth to find coffee to appease Qui-Gon.

Seth appears and begins preaching about how he is the one true God.

The other System Lords get fed up and dump Seth in the lake.

Daniel comes back with coffee.

Qui-Gon is displeased with the offering and whacks Daniel over the head with his coffee pot

Daniel returns to the medical wing. again.

Obi-Wan Kenobi lectures Qui-Gon on not acting upon negative feelings.

Qui-Gon whacks Obi-Wan over the head with his coffee pot.

Obi-Wan joins Daniel in the infirmary.

Anakin demands to know what Obi-Wan and Daniel are doing in the infirmary with concussions and suspicious Mr. Coffee© tattoos on their foreheads.

Qui-Gon whacks Anakin over the head with his coffee pot.

Anakin escapes merely with a dented helmet.

Jedi Knight Naroko Chiston confiscates the coffee pot.

Dr. Frasier cuts Qui-Gon's coffee supply.

Jacob/Selmac gets in the way of Qui-Gon WITHOUT HIS COFFEE!

Jacob/Selmac joins Daniel and Obi-Wan in the infirmary.

Qui-Gon discovers a guarded store of Daniel-grade coffee. The stash just happens to be guarded by a number of Marines.

Qui-Gon sends 5 Marines to the infirmary before Naroko and Arianna intervene.

The Chinese contingent attempts to switch Qui-Gon from coffee to tea. Custodians spend days cleaning up the stains.

The base gangs up on Qui-Gon and escorts him to the infirmary.

Qui-Gon steals Daniel's coffee pot and heads back to the planet. 

Qui-Gon locates a new stash of Daniel-grade coffee beans.

Apophis, who has just returned, finds himself in a very inopportune location: Between Qui-Gon and the beans.

All the Goa'uld take note of the way Qui-Gon dispatched Apophis (Leaving a lovely Mr. Coffee© tattoo on his forehead) and run like scared rabbits.

Any and all charges against Qui-Gon are dropped on account that he made the Goa'uld run in fear.

Qui-Gon finally gets his coffee and everyone goes home. once they have sufficiently recovered, that is.

Dr. Frasier sues Qui-Gon for overwork on the account that he sent 29 people to the infirmary.

Qui-Gon whacks Dr. Frasier over the head with his coffee pot.

General Hammond attempts to throw Qui-Gon in a detention cell.

Qui-Gon whacks General Hammond over the head with his coffee pot.

**The End.**

**Or is it?**

  


* * *

  


> *Note*: SG-J consists of the local Jedi: Anakin Skywalker (Post Return of the   
> Jedi) Jedi Knight Naroko Chiston, Padawan Arianna Esdel, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan   
> Kenobi, and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who just happens to rival Daniel in the   
> coffee-addiction department.

* * *

> © August 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the   
>  property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
> characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
> names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide   
> Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and   
> Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin   
> Skywalker, and the Jedi in general are property of LucasFilm. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely   
> meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story   
> itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
